Ryuga
Ryūga '(リュウガ, "''Dragon's Fang") is a former student of The Masters and a Rogue Shinigami who opposes the mission of Xodus to quell the chaos, as he would lose his sense of purpose. Unlike most souls in the cycle of reincarnation, Ryuga was infused with the soul of the Legendary Sage--'''Sun Wukong (孫悟空, "Songokū"), causing two beings to inhibit the same vessel. Due to Sun Wukong's wild nature, Ryūga's father trained him strictly in Martial Arts until his death, leading Ryūga's mother to take up train him in the Magical Arts so that Ryuga would be able to use the meditative nature to soothe the wild beast within. It is because of this that the members of Xodus have mockingly begun calling him Enjin (猿人, "Ape Man"), much to Ryuga's chagrin. Ryuga will be the main antgonist against Xodus in the upcoming arc. Appearance Ryūga is a man of average height and has a fairly athletic build from all his years of constant training. He has spiky brown hair that is usually seen by others as being purposefully kept unkempt, reflecting Sun Wukong's wild nature. Ryūga's normal eye color is black with golden color pupils that grow into a large cross whenever Sun Wukong's personality takes over. Ryūga is usually seen wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He can also be found wearing a light blue sweatshirt around his waist and a lime-green colored sleeping-mask on his head like a pair of sunglasses. In order to compensate for his martial arts style, Ryūga tucks his jeans into his red-colored boots that he takes special care of as he considers them to be extremely lucky. Personality Ryūga is overall a quiet, brooding, and gentle person. Even though he rarely opens up to people, he shows concern and worries about the situations of those close to him, especially his first real friend Ryoko Sanada. a He also feels bitterness whenever someone dies, even if it's a death of an enemy much to the dismay of those around him on the field of battle. Even in the battlefield, he is not a type of person that could hide his guilt of killing someone by saying that he is just doing his job. He hates fighting and conflicts, but because of his family, he thinks that he will always be in the battlefield because of his upbringing and need to protect his new home. Ryūga believes that if he tries hard enough it is possible to end conflicts and evils around the world; and he's glad that he could contribute to that by using himself and his own abilities on the battlefield. Ryūga has another personality residing in his mind, that of the Legendary Sage--Sun Wukong. To distinguish himself from Ryūga, Sun Wukong reveals himself to show a change in disposition, often wearing a scowl and insulting those around him, regardless if they are friend or foe. In contrast to Ryūga, Sun Wukong shows no concern about the pain caused to people other than himself. Even at the cost of everything, he'll do anything to survive. Whenever he thinks that Ryūga is feeling a sense of doubt during battle, he'll immediately switch in and do what he deems is necessary, just so they would not get killed even to the extent that he also finds amusement in seeing other people die and suffer. The difference between the two personalities often forms a conflict between them, as they rarely work together in different situations. Ryūga often hesitates during his fights, because he is afraid that the people might get killed for no good reason. This causes Sun Wukong to get angry at him at times, criticizing that Ryūga often tries to impose his opinion on others, without even understanding them, and worries just so that he could feel better about himself. Sun Wukong has added that this hesitation of Ryūga, especially in the battlefield, will be the reason that they will get killed by the enemy in the future. On the other hand, Ryūga in some ways despises Sun Wukong, as the supposedly Legendary Sage can easily kill people without feeling remorse or guilt of any kind. Despite this conflict, there are times when the two can still settle their differences and fight together when needed when their preferred goals coincide, just like when fighting against an enemy they both have a major dislike against. The two personalities have their own range of specialty when it comes to combat situations. Ryūga is the rational one, being the one to think about tactics during combat. Sun WUkong, on the other hand, is the one responsible for their reflexes and their battle intuition. When uniting both their strengths, they act as dual processing brains with a reflexive body, giving them a superb advantage in the battlefield. After living with each other for some time, Sun Wukong and Ryūga have found a way to co-exist. Sun Wukong has learned to be able to exert control without actually taking full control leading to others thinking Ryūga has had a swift mood change. When Sun Wukong exerts this control, Ryūga shows a more sadistic personality; he begins to start losing all reason even surpassing the Sage's own brutal savagery. History Birth and Training with His Father Synopsis Equipment Power Pole: A staff made from blessed redwood coated in a thin layer of steel, giving the Power Pole its metallic appearance. Ryūga received the Power Pole from his father from during the initial stages of his training in order to give him a better grasp on ho to fight an opponent who knows how to counter his martial arts. It is his trusty companion in battle and seems to respond to Ryūga's desires and commands as though it were an actual ally in the field of battle. The Power Pole is able to extend itself to incredible lengths and can even expand in size allowing Ryūga to destroy several monsters that have begun to swarm him in mere seconds. It is also extremely durable, allowing Ryūga to treat it as a baseball bat when deflecting projectile attacks that are launched at him. The Power Pole is usually seen floating behind Ryūga when he focuses on using his martial arts alone, however, it will thrust itself forward as he punches and kicks before returning to its neutral position. Ryūga can also throw it so it lands, erect and upright, far away from him and he can later make it fly back to his position, twirling rapidly like a wheel so that it damages anyone in its way. Powers and Abilities Large Spiritual Energy: Ryūga possesses a fairly large capacity for storing energy within his body. Despite his unwillingness to engage in a fight unless it is absolutely needed, as he is the embodiment of the Legendary Sage Sun Wukong, Ryūga's Spiritual Aura has the potential to devastate a massive area of land if it is left unchecked. It is because of this factor that Ryūga has developed the unconscious fear of utilizing any of his Spiritual abilities, so that he does not hurt those around him, instead relying on the Martial Arts in order to combat his opponents. However, when Sun Wukong takes control of his body Ryūga's Spiritual Power truly shines through, causing the very Earth to tremble and the winds to dance violently around him and those in the vicinity, although, the effects of this can be felt some distance away. Great Physical Prowess: Ryūga's constant training with his parents from a young age has pushed his body to the peak of physical condition, well-beyond what any ordinary humaan would be capable of. He is capable of moving like an acrobat across the battlefield, something that he often makes use of. Ryūga also possesses seemingly inhuman flexibility and dexterity, able to contort himself to effortlessly maneuver through most terrains, even using it to avoid an opponent's attack by the narrowest of margins. Repeatedly, he is shown able to nimbly scale any obstacle and able to effortlessly shift his body position even in mid-air, never losing control during any of his movements. Enhanced Speed: One of Ryūga's greatest traits is his great speed. The speed at which he moves and his attacks are extremely fast, because of this he often surprises his enemies and takes out some in the blink of an eye. Because of his speed his attacks often catch opponent's off-guard. Since Ryūga's body is extremely light, he has such a high degree of agility that he can attack an opponent in mid-air. His agility combined with his speed and great ability of perception allows him the ability to dodge, intercept, and counter-attack most of his enemies. Keen Intellect: Ryūga is a naturally talented fighter. He is extremely skilled and because of his natural ability he can do things that most have extreme difficulty doing and learn new techniques in a short amount of time. His natural intellect allows him to quickly grow stronger and evolve at a moments notice. Ryūga grows stronger from experience to the point where he can fight a long battle, rest, and then go into another battle with a completely different level of strength. He can also surpass his limits and evolve even while in the midst of combat. Bōjutsu Expert: The staff techniques of Ryūga integrate a myriad of complex variations and nuances which makes this perhaps the most difficult weapon for an opponent to learn how to counter against. With his staff, the Power Pole, Ryūga is capable of striking a number of targets in a matter of seconds. It has been shown that enemies can be reached from both long and short distances and at each distance, a slight divergence in the way the weapon is used, explores just how effective he is with his weapon. This makes it one of the most complicated and complex weapons, depending entirely on distance and timing for the opponent to fight against it correctly without risking grave injury and more than likely even death. Enhanced Strength: Ryūga has shown himself to have incredible raw strength, able to easily a piece of the ground apart with a kick alone and then send it flying. In battle, Ryūga is regularly holding back a considerable amount of strength, as he wishes to avoid injuring his opponents as much as possible. Another testament to Ryūga's strength is that with his legs alone, he is able to withstand incredible amounts of impact from an opponent's attack with no visible effort. He has constantly shown remarkable strength and power. The strength of his blows are able to split water in the vicinity in two and his kicks are physically strong enough to nonchalantly plow through brick walls. Ryūga is able to launch shock-waves with his kicks that cause trees in the surrounding area to seemingly get crushed from the impact. Even though he doesn't have big build, Ryūga uses his Center of Gravity, turning force and timing of his hits to work in a synergy to make the attacks stronger. Martial Arts Prowess Ryūga's skill in the Martial Arts is something that he holds great pride in as shown by him typically relying on it instead of his actual Magic. His fighting style consists mostly of leg sweeps followed by several different kicks in order to get the opponent off-balance and then debilitate them, but still resemble Capoeira. The kicks used by Ryūga range from body blows to full on take downs and often result in very damaging attacks to the opponent's body. Ryūga's movements are fast and the rotational spinning of his limbs adds power to his strike. These movements allows Ryūga to attack his opponents from different angles and allows for constant motion, never allowing the opponent to locate a weakspot for too long. Ryūga's fighting stance of moving from one foot to the other keeps his center of gravity in one place, allowing him to attack from any spot. This constant bobbing and moving does not allow any points of attack to leak through, but it also keeps his opponent guessing as to where the first strike will come from. The powerful swinging kicks of Capoeira come from multiple angles and can be done while doing handstands, or by jumping in a rotation, with the trick being to disguise the attacks within the dance-like movements. Unlike other martial arts, Capoeria's defensive moves center around evasion. Instead of blocking attacks, Ryūga uses cartwheels, handstands, and constant motion avoid physical blows. This evasive style of defense gives Ryūga an advantage when fighting against a non-martial artist because they he does not have to waste time trying to recover from the block; and he can easily jump back into the fight with a counter-attack at a different angle. Techniques Sanmittai Toru (三位一体捕る, "Trinity Hook"): By gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point, either on his hands or on his feet, Ryūga is able to add more strength to the technique depending on the length of the spin. The technique is essentially a three step kick, where after knocking the opponent's head in one direction with the initial blow, Ryūga follows up by rapidly spinning around and kicking the opponent's skull in the opposite direction with increased strength. The force from being knocked one way and the collision with the kick coming from the other side causes the damage dealt to an opponent to be twice the normal amount, often disorienting the opponent as well. : Sanmittairyu (三位一体龍, "Trinity Dragon"): This technique is a variation of the Sanmittai Toru technique and is known as Ryūga's signature technique as it allows him to use his capoeira style more fluidly. Instead of extending his kick upwards to connect to an opponent's skull, Ryūga bends down to secure a lower point than that of his opponent. From there, he reaches up to wrap a leg around an opponent's neck before bouncing up into the air spinning the victim around wildly. Once they are high enough he drops the adversary head first into the ground. Sun Wukong Persona Zanpakuto Behind The Scenes *This is the Bleach Version of Ryuga from the Fairy Tail Fanon *His Appearance is based on Jin-Mo-Ri from G.O.H :